Meet and Greet
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: Harry has a great life now. His second child is going to enter Hogwarts soon and his career in the Ministry of Magic was going spectacular as well. The only problem comes when he is killed during his duty on the field and soon he finds himself speaking with someone he had only ever heard about and had never met. The real question though is if He can come back to life. One-Shot!


Meet and Greet

Thanks from a Fellow Hero

To say that Harry Potter, head of the Auror Department and the strongest of the Aurors right now, was annoyed was putting it lightly.

For a while now there had been attacks on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and Hogwarts by a group of wannabe Death Eaters. They had caused very little damage all over but they were an annoyance that was stalling shop keepers' businesses and forcing shoppers to hide and protect themselves until the threat was either dealt with or chased away.

Harry was dealing with the backlash of the attacks that included complaints from shop owners, shoppers, parents, and just anyone who was inconvenienced due to the attacks. There was little Harry could do about those though as he was reacting as fast as he could with his Aurors to the attacks, which was way faster than what it had been back when Harry was in school. They showed up to catch maybe one or two of the criminals but they always seemed to know when they were coming so they were able to avoid the Aurors without a problem.

Harry believed that there was a leak in his department somewhere but he wasn't sure where it was. The Man-Who-Conquered was getting fed up with everything around him and the only thing that seemed to help him relax anymore was being with his family, even though Albus would be heading to Hogwarts for his first year in September.

Which actually should be what he was concentrating on at that moment as he was on his one day a week off. Something that actually only happened once in a blue moon as he was always needed to control the Auror Department fully. It would fall apart otherwise.

"Daddy! Look at what I can do?" A little voice called Harry from his thoughts and he was forced to look up just as Lily flew off of the swing set and fly high into the air and then float down to the ground. Lily Luna had copper red hair that wasn't the famous Weasley color and it was long and curly, something that Harry figured came from his mother on his side. Her skin was a tan from the sun and she wore a simple pink sundress with black Mary Janes. She did get her mother's chocolate brown eyes though.

The father smiled as he clapped his hands for his only daughter and youngest child happily. "That was a great show of your magic Lily! Congratulations!" Harry cheered from his seat at the gazebo table that he had created a year into his and Ginny's marriage after he had gotten a horrible sunburn from sitting in the sun too long. The Gazebo blocked the sun beautifully and with cooling charms kept him and anyone else from overheating.

"I flew daddy! I flew! Did you see Al? James? Did you see?" She called to her two older brothers that had decided it would be a great idea to climb the gazebo and Harry had decided it wouldn't harm anyone so why not. He had climbed a great many things as a child, albeit to get away from his cousin and his friends, but still.

"We saw Lily! That was great! Can you do it again?" James called from the top of the gazebo where he was sunbathing happily. Al was sitting up with his arms wrapped around his knees watching his little sister with bright happy eyes.

Harry smiled at his children, knowing that they were doing well and happy and that they wouldn't grow up in a time of war without their parents. That was the best part of the entire thing. No war. "Hey kids, what do you say to some lunch?" Harry called after looking at his watch and seeing the time. "I'm sure mum will have a delicious lunch ready for us to eat here in a few." He assured them as he stood up and walked out of the gazebo so he could look up at his two sons. "Come on down you two and we'll head on in."

James Sirius groaned while Al began to climb down. "We just got up here though!" The Eldest Potter boy cried out as he sat up from his sunbathing position, looking at his father with chocolate eyes that he had gotten from his mother. His hair was just as messy as Harry's with red streaks in it and his skin was nicely tanned from being outside all of the time. He wore a plaid long sleeve shirt with a white t-shirt underneath and blue jeans and sneakers.

"It doesn't matter James, food is much more important." Albus Severus stated as he finished climbing down and hopped onto the ground. He had messy black hair like his father and his skin was a golden color from the sun while his emerald eyes matched his father's. He wore a black t-shirt with green shorts and tennis shoes. "Besides you know how good mum's food is. I'm not letting Dad eat it all before we even get there." He claimed as he took off running for the house, Lily right behind him while Harry just laughed and waited for his eldest to climb down the Gazebo.

"You know he's not joking, right Dad?" James questioned as he looked up at his father with a raised brow.

Harry just laughed as he pushed his son in front of him shaking his head. He actually knew that Albus was joking, as was James. Ever since his childhood Harry had been unable to eat large quantities of food and only ate small portions. He'd have small snacks throughout the day to keep him in a balance though so he was never really underfed, despite the lack of food he actually ate. "Nice try James, now go on, wash up with the other two and meet me in the dining room like normal." Harry said as he pushed his son back to Grimmauld Place, their home.

Harry stopped just before he entered the house and looked up at the blue house with brown trim with a smile on his face. After the war Harry had retreated to Grimmauld place and began to fix it up with the help of Kreacher. The two of them had been able to clean the place up within a year to be live able and bright place. The outside was a sky blue with a forest brown. The inside was a golden yellow that brightened it up immensely with white trim. The kids' rooms were designed the way they wanted it while Harry's own was a simple navy blue that reminded him of the night sky. Ginny enjoyed the color as well once she had moved in full time.

Harry shook his head as he finally went inside of the house and entered into the kitchen where Ginny and Kreacher were cooking together, something that had to take some getting used to for Kreacher. "Hey dear, the kids have gone up to wash up for lunch." Harry informed as he came up behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek gently.

Ginny nodded her head with a smile on her face. She had grown into a fine woman with long red hair down to the middle of her back and lovely curves that Harry enjoyed. The freckles from her family were still evident on her but her eyes gleamed a beautiful chocolate caramel color that always had Harry swooning. At the moment she wore a blue blouse with brown dress pants but was barefoot. She looked incredibly comfortable in her attire. "That's good to know Harry, what I want to know though is if you're going to eat lunch with us today or just sit there and watch us eat?" She questioned with a tone that said 'you had better eat or else.'

Harry could only chuckle at that before he released his wife and headed to the dining room that had once been a living room. He had removed all of the dining equipment from the kitchen and instead had it transferred it to an emptied out living room on the same floor. He had placed an island in the kitchen so that he and Kreacher- and later Ginny- would have more room to set things on and out of the way until they needed them.

He walked to the dining room and entered into the empty room before taking his seat at the head of the table. Ginny would sit on his right while James sat on his left. Lily would sit beside her mother and Albus would sit beside James. When they had a guest they would sit opposite Harry depending on who they were.

The Man-Who-Conquered smiled to himself happily as he settled his chin on his fist and watched as his family entered into the room and settled into their spots, all were ready to eat. "Alright then, dig in you guys." Harry said as he just sat at the dining room table and watched his family eat the plethora of sandwiches and pumpkin juice with salads and fresh fruit.

He didn't even blink an eye when Ginny nagged him to eat something as this was completely normal and happened often. He laughed when James and Albus hit each other with grapes and Ginny yelled at the two while Lily just ate her sandwich and watermelon happily.

This was his family and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Meet and Greet

He was getting really sick and tired of getting into these situations. Sick and tired you hear! Harry growled low in his throat as he looked at a face that he thought he would never see again, especially after the battle of Hogwarts had concluded and the man had been sentenced for his deeds and sins.

"How in all of hell did you escape without anyone noticing?" The raven haired man growled angrily as he glared up at the blonde haired man in front of him, struggling to get away from the three men that were holding him down on his knees. There were more circling around them and all of them whispered and cackled and plain out taunted a trapped Harry. The Aurors that had come with Harry weren't there, presumably they had been able to use the portkeys that Harry had issued them before them mission and got out. Harry's own had been cut off his chain after a Sectumsempra just about cut his head off.

The man laughed manically as he swung his cane down at Harry's face, slashing at his cheek viciously as he spat out a spell. Harry could do nothing but yell out in surprise and pain as the spell tore his cheek apart and blood splattered across his face and ground form the hit. "I'm sure you would just love to know you little brat!" Lucius Malfoy snarled as he glared at the boy in front of him. "Especially since you are the reason why I was there in the first place!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he looked at the once pristine man that was now nothing more than a dirty looking hobo. His once long and well-kept blonde hair was now a shoulder cut dirty bird's nest. He was skeletal and his robes were obviously stolen or borrowed from how they swamped him and hung off of him. "That wasn't my fault! That was all yours with what you did under Voldemort's command! Be glad your wife and son were spared the same treatment as yours!" The spectacled man growled back at the blonde, ignoring the sting from moving his jaw.

Lucius snarled back at Harry as he held his wand at Harry's nose. "Well it doesn't matter now since I'll have my revenge." He stated as he returned to a somewhat calm demeanor, as if he had never gone to Azkaban beforehand. "Once you're out of my way I'll be able to take over as the New Dark Lord of Britain! There will be no stopping me!" He exclaimed manically as he kept his cane steadily pointed at Harry.

Harry's scowl quickly turned into a vicious smirk as he looked at Lucius smugly, catching the Malfoy off guard and making him frown in doubt and confusion. "You fool Lucius!" Harry laughed as he shook his head back and forth. "It's been sixteen years since Voldemort died! Did you really think I wasted time during that margin of time!?" He questioned as he met Lucius's eyes head on. "The ministry and my Auror Corps won't let you win that easily! Not to mention all of my friends that fought in the last war as well! They won't just let you walk in and take over! I've made this country stronger than ever before! You'll never win even if you kill me here!" Harry spat out confidently as he glared at the Malfoy.

Lucius sneered down at Harry as he pulled a wand out of the cane fully and held it pointed at Harry's face. "We shall see about that Potter." He spat out. "Avada Kedevra!"

All Harry saw was a green light and then nothing.

Meet and Greet

To say that Harry James Potter was annoyed to see King's Cross swamped in white again would have been the understatement of the century.

"Good Merlin! I need to stop ending up here!" Harry exclaimed as he thought of a t-shirt and jeans, quickly putting them onto his naked form. Once again he didn't bother with his glasses as he could see just fine here without them. "I really need to stop dying." He stated as he looked around the area, wondering how he would get back or if he really was dead this time and would board a train to the other side.

He was actually considering that this time around but only for a second. He had too much to live for yet and he didn't want to leave his family behind when he could just as easily get back to them in his own body…he hoped. "Crap! What the hell am I supposed to do!? Am I even capable of getting back to my body like last time?" He questioned aloud as he ran his hands through his hair haphazardly, trying to calm himself down.

"You are the Master of Death, I'm sure you'd be able to get back if you truly wanted to." A voice spoke up from behind the raven haired man, causing him to whip around in surprise and astonishment.

Harry blinked at the figure in fine black robes, short black wavy hair that fell slightly into his eyes, a clean shaved face, and bright blue eyes. "Sirius?" Harry questioned in confusion as he looked the man over some more. "No, you're not Sirius." He said after a moment but he was sure he had seen this man before from somewhere.

The man chuckled at the confused look that was on Harry's face before he motioned towards one of the benches that were in King's Cross. "Let us sit and we shall talk Harry Potter." He said as he settled onto the bench, Harry hesitantly doing the same behind him. "I must say that it is finally an honor to meet you, even though Severus continues to snipe and groan about how troublesome you were when he was alive." The man stated as he chuckled some more.

Harry blinked at the mention of his old Potions Professor, wondering how the man was actually doing on the other side before shaking his head and turning his attention back on the man in front of him. "Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you exactly?" Harry questioned as he took in the features of the man and the familiar bright blue eyes that shined in his aristocratic face.

"Oh, how terribly rude of myself, I forgot to introduce myself." The man said as he turned towards Harry and held his hand out. Harry took it in his own just as the man spoke his name. "My name is Regulus Arcturus Black." He announced with his head held up high and smirk on his face.

Harry blinked in surprise before he out right gasped in astonishment at the other man. This man had once upon a time been a Death Eater that had betrayed Voldemort and died in doing so. He was the younger brother to Sirius and apparently a friend to Snape. "Merlin…" Harry whispered as he shook his head at the man in front of him. "What in the world are you doing meeting me here?" Harry questioned breathlessly as he continued to stare at the other in confusion and awe.

Regulus laughed as he pulled his hand back from the shake. "I wanted to meet the man that was such a pain in Severus's ass and yet the gem in the life of Sirius's life." He explained with sparkling eyes. "You would not believe how much the two of them talk about you but on completely different spectrums of opinions." He continued to chuckle at the mention of the two men.

Harry chuckled as well before sighing and leaning back onto the bench. "I think I have to thank you." Harry said as he let his head fall backwards. "If you hadn't of done what he did then I don't think we would have done what was really needed back then."

Regulus blinked at that before sighing as well. "No, I think I caused more trouble than if I hadn't of done anything. I might have even lived to see what would become of you and Sirius, maybe even help you stop the Dark Lord even." He admitted sullenly.

"Yeah, on the Horcrux part, your right. You really shouldn't have done that but I meant on defecting from the Voldemort and trying to find a way to beat him." Harry explained calmly. "When I heard that and about a Slytherin from a dark family I thought, 'Why can't more do that?', 'Why can't we give them the chance to prove they aren't bad like Voldemort?' and so much more that I came up with the plan to do just that. I gave more Slytherins and others from dark families a chance to prove that they weren't bad people, just that they didn't have a choice." Harry explained as he continued to look up at the ceiling of Kings Cross. This was something he had thought about for a long time and now he was finally able to tell the person that had inspired such a thing to his face.

Regulus stared at Harry with awe shining in his eyes. "To think you were a Gryffindor as well. Most wouldn't even both giving Slytherins a second chance just because Voldemort was in Slytherin." The second son of Blacks said as he leaned back onto the bench as well, relaxing so completely that most purebloods would have balked at him. "You are definitely a gem in the world Harry Potter. Never lose that kind of thinking for that is what will change the world." He announced confidently.

Harry just laughed out a loud at that as he remembered all the times announced that he would be the end of the Dark Lord Voldemort and now a man that was long dead was pronouncing that he would bring in a change to the world with just the way he thought! It was to outrageously funny to him that he couldn't do anything more than laugh for a good long period.

Regulus laughed with him, as if sensing what Harry had thought and felt at his proclamation and finding it just as funny. They laughed for what seemed forever before Regulus finally regained his breath and Harry soon followed. Both took in deep breaths as they regained themselves and were soon calmed once more. "I'm sorry, but that's what I believe. You could do great things Harry, you could change the way people think of Slytherins always being evil and Gryffindors always being heroes. You know just as well as I that that isn't true." Regulus spoke.

Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I do, better than anyone else in fact." Harry said as he thought about how Snape had been a good guy even though he was a former Death Eater and Slytherin and how Peter Pettigrew had betrayed his parents and sent them to their death when he had been a Gryffindor. "I can't promise anything but I will try and do what I can. That's all I can really do." Harry said as he sat up and looked at Regulus with a serious look on his face that spoke of that promise.

Regulus nodded his head with a smile on his face before he stood up from his seat and looked around. "It seems that our time here is coming to an end." Regulus said as Harry stood up as well, looking around the area. The Second Black Son turned to the Potter Matriarch and held out his hand once again. Harry didn't hesitate as he took it and shook it. "I am honored and proud of meeting you here today Harry Potter." Regulus stated.

Harry nodded his head. "I am honored and proud to meet you Regulus Black, a fellow hero who did what he thought best to save his home and world." Harry returned and pretended that the other's eyes didn't mist over and his smile turn wobbly at the compliment.

"Thank you Harry, now you must go if you wish to return to your body." Regulus stated as he released Harry's hand and back away from the other man with a small smile.

"How do I do that?" Harry questioned as he looked around, trying to remember how he had done it the time he had talked with Dumbledore.

The pureblood simply smiled as he answered. "Just think of where you were last in your body and you shall return. Until the next time Harry Potter, Master of Death." With that Regulus black disappeared into the white light that had appeared behind him before Harry even realized what had happened.

Harry smiled as he thought of his body just in front of where Lucius Malfoy had stood and soon his world turned black.

Meet and Greet

He could feel himself laying on the ground, leaves surrounding his body and bugs already crawling all over him. His mind was foggy though and so he could do little but lay there and try and regain his ground. It was nothing like last time where he could still move if he wanted to and aware of everything around him. He was weak and he doubted he'd be able to move right away and the only thing he was aware of at the moment was the ground against his face and the bugs crawling over him.

But everything was starting to come into a sharper focus and noises could be heard not too far away from him. He waited for what felt like hours but was in reality minutes to hear what they were talking about.

"…is crazy! You're going to get us all killed Malfoy!" A voice spoke up with a panicked pitch to it. The voices were actually only a few feet in front of him.

"Do not worry young Nott, everything will be just fine as long as you listen to what I tell you." Malfoy sneered out as he looked at the group. "With Harry Potter dead, we will be able to hit the ministry hard and take it over with a swift strike. Especially if we drag Potter's body with us and show it off as the trophy it is." Malfoy stated calmly.

Harry wanted to snort at that as Voldemort had already tried that route and had failed. Neville had been a shining example of the Wizards and Witches never bowing down to him…at least the ones that had grown up with Harry and had known him. He wasn't about to let that happen again anyways. He was going to make sure that Lucius didn't get a third chance to do whatever he wanted.

He twitched his hands to make that they worked and he knew he only had one shot at this as he still was rather weak from the battle he had and then dying. He'd have to make this count. So with a concentrated effort of something he had done so many times in the past when he was desperate, he shouted 'ACCIO HARRY POTTER'S WAND!' within his mind with as much force as possible.

The sound of a startled shriek told him it had worked and his wand was in his hand only a moment later followed by him climbing to his feet as fast as possible. "I don't think so Malfoy." Harry stated as he raised his wand high and pointed it directly at Lucius before he opened his eyes. "Say hello to Tom for me." He said before he spoke the killing curse and shot it at a stunned Lucius who fell only moments later.

The mutters of "He's alive!" and "How did he survive the Killing Curse!" and "He's a god!" just made Harry want to laugh at the wannabe Death Eaters before he looked at them all, taking in their faces as they wore no masks.

"I'm going to give you this one chance. Run and do not try to do what Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort have tried." He said and when they didn't react to his words right away, he raised his wand again and shot a low powered Bombarda at Theodore Nott's feet that sent him flying through the air.

That caused them all to take off only moments later and Harry didn't even try to stop them as he shook his head tiredly.

He looked at the Body of Lucius Malfoy's and shrunk it and placed it in a small bag from his pocket and then apparated back to the Ministry of Magic. Not once during that time did he acknowledge Nott after throwing that curse at him.

Meet and Greet

Returning to the ministry grated on his nerves as cheers and 'Welcome Backs!' and "Congratulations!" and other things were shouted out at him, especially after he handed the body of Lucius Malfoy over to the coroner of the Ministry that would take the body and prepare it for burial. Draco Malfoy would be informed of his father's escape and death within hours of his death and he would decide where the body would be buried.

Harry didn't really care as he struggled to stay standing, pushing people off of him and forcing them away from him as he struggled to one of the Fire Places within the entrance of the Ministry. All he wanted to do was go home and see his family he was so tired.

Finally when too many people surrounded him and kept him from his destination he roared with all of his might. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Everyone fell silent at that and Harry took his chance and entered into the fire place where he called out Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

He was never so happy to have set up that cushioning charm on his floor just from the fireplace as he tumbled out of it and crashed onto the floor. Even when he wasn't exhausted and sore he never had managed the ability to walk out of the Floo instead of flying out of it. He was just happy to be home at this point and easily fell asleep where he came landed.

He was only woken when Ginny walked into the room with Lily screaming in terror at his still form. It didn't help that his cheek had still been bleeding from Malfoy's attack.

That was one hell of an explanation that he had to give her after he had managed to shower and change and eat something. He called in Hermione and Ron as well so he didn't have to explain the story twice and the three listened to him intently while all of their kids played in a living room upstairs. All the while he told his story, Hermione healed what she could, though the cut on his cheek was bandaged heavily as the cut would not heal magically.

"I'm just glad you're alive mate." Ron said as he stared at Harry with wide and astonished eyes.

"I can't believe you survived another AK though." Hermione muttered as she held her chin in thought and stared at Harry with curiosity. "Harry, do you think you could come with me to the Department of Mys…"

"No!" Harry exclaimed at the same time as Ginny. "I'm not going to go down there and let them do experiments on me Hermione! Not even if you made them swear to let me go! They would never leave me alone!" Harry stated while Ginny glared at the Brunette.

"I can't believe you would even suggest a thing Hermione Jane Granger! Not after that Werewolf was taken down there to find a cure and then slaughtered!" Ginny exclaimed in her anger. She had actually been down there as an Unspeakable for a while before what she had seen sickened her so much she had to quit. That had been after her career in Quidditch league though, after she had gotten pregnant with James.

Hermione held her hands up at Ginny in to defend against the other woman. "Sorry, it's just a curiosity about how Harry seems to be able to survive the Killing Curse when no one else can." She explained as she looked Harry over again. "What was it that Regulus called you again?" She asked.

Harry blinked in surprise before shrugging his shoulders. "The Master of Death." He replied before taking on a thoughtful look. "Which really I was for a while." He said next.

"What?" Ginny questioned as she looked at her husband in surprise while Hermione and Ron both raise their brows in sudden realization. "When did that happen?" She questioned as she looked between the three.

Harry grinned at his wife as he spoke. "During the battle of Hogwarts I had all the Deathly Hallows in my possession or under my power. I was the Master of Death and I guess since I was the last one to use the Elder Wand and use the Resurrection stone before I got rid of them, I still am." He explained easily.

Ginny's jaw dropped as she stared at her husband while Ron and Hermione chuckled at this. "Just another title to go with all the others." Ron said as he began to list them off. "The Boy-Who-Live, The Man-Who-Conquered, the Boy-who-Loved, the Parent-of-Three, and now the Master of Death. What's next Harry?" He gushed out comically, causing the other three to laugh at him.

Hermione sighed before she stared at Harry with happy eyes. "At least you're here and not with Dumbledore and Sirius yet. I don't think that we could live without you just yet." She said as she stood up and pulled Harry out of his seat, wrapping him in a giant hug.

Harry sighed and hugged her back just as tightly. Ron got a hug as well and finally Ginny who also got a long and passionate kiss. "I'm glad I was able to come back as well." Harry said to them all with sparkling eyes, keeping an arm around Ginny's waist as he stared at the three of them. The three that had stuck with him through thick and thin through everything and now this.

He was still sore and tired and ready to go to bed at that moment, but he was so happy to know that they were there with him. As long as he had his family he could handle anything.

Even being the Master of Death.

Meet and Greet

A.N. Yes finally! I got this done! I've actually based this off of a dream I had once where Harry died he got to talk with Regulas! I'm so glad that I got to write it out. It was so much fun along with some extras that weren't in my dream. That and I really wanted to have the two meet even if it was somewhat brief. Also the whole Master of Death has always excited me so I'm going with it.

Keep in mind this is a one shot though I am thinking of doing a few more with different characters that died. I'm sure you guys could guess which ones as well! Anyways! Review and tell me what you guys thought!

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


End file.
